


SPN Challenge:-Sharing a Bed

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Weekly Challenge, word:- wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- wreck. Sam is distraught by having had to kill Rowena but Dean always knows how to cheer up his little brother. Tag to the Rupture. Season15 ep3.





	SPN Challenge:-Sharing a Bed

Sam was a wreck.  
Killing Rowena had affected him in a way no death, outside of his brother's, had. Not even his mom's demise had torn him quite apart like this.

Perhaps because it had been preying on his mind since Billie had revealed he'd be the one to kill her. Over time though, Sam had pushed it to the side, hoping things might change. After all, Billie had told Dean that the only way to get rid of Michael was to immerse himself in the deepest ocean.

Luckily that prediction had been defused, so Sam had hoped he'd be spared too.

He was still crucifying himself over her death; subliminal spikes of blame impaling his body, filling him with pain and remorse as if they were physically tearing his flesh apart.

:

'Hey.' Dean's voice pulled him out of his funk. 'Don't do this to yourself, Sammy. Our lives have been spent trying to save civilians. You had to kill Rowena. It was the only option left.  
It seems to run in the family, huh. Saving our asses. Crowley did the same.'

:

Sam hung his head in despair. 'I tried to make it as painless as possible, Dean. But I didn't want to do it. I wasn't going to do it until she mentioned saving you. That's when I plunged in the knife.'

Dean came to sit on the bed at Sam's side. 'Yeah. I know how that works.'

Sam gave a huff. 'What we've done and what we're still willing to do for each other scares me sometimes.'

'Just sometimes?' Dean snorted, happy to see a tiny curve of a smile on his brother's lips. 'Dude,' Dean indicated the two pillows on the bed. 'I even moved in here with you. I was getting fed up running down the corridor every time you woke from a nightmare, howling like a banshee.'

So saying, he stretched out on his side of Sam's bed. 'I kinda like it. It reminds me of when we were kids and shared in motels.'

'Let's keep it to ourselves,' Sam said. 'People already take us for a couple, don't want to give them more fuel for the fire.'

'You know something, Sam. I don't give a shit what people think. All I care about is what you think. Got that little brother?'

'Loud and clear,' Sam smiled, laying down alongside his sibling.


End file.
